powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Spheres
List of Power Spheres Power Sphere 01: Serpent Sword Power Sphere #1. The Serpent Sword is a dragon mini-zord that forms a sword for the Storm Megazord although it was also used once by the Thunder Megazord. Power Sphere Combo 01: Flail Combo Combination of the Ram Hammer and the Turtle Mace to form a giant flail weapon. Power Sphere 02: Ram Hammer Power Sphere #2. The Ram Hammer is a yellow goat mini-zord that forms a hammer weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Turtle Mace to make the flail combo. Power Sphere 03: Turtle Mace Power Sphere #3. The Turtle Mace is a blue Turtle mini-zord that forms a mace weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Ram Hammer to make the flail combo. Power Sphere 04: Spin Blade Power Sphere #4. The Spin Blade is a plant mini-zord that forms an axe for the Thunder Megazord. It could also combine with the claw from the Thunder Megazord's chest. Power Sphere Combo 02: Turbine Combo Combination of the Lion Laser and the Squid Drill to form a large drilling turbine weapon. Power Sphere 05: Lion Laser Power Sphere #5. The Lion Laser is a white lion mini-zord that forms a laser gun weapon for the Storm Megazord and can combine with the Squid Drill to make the turbine combo. When it appears and combines with the Squid Drill, it makes a barking sound. Power Sphere 06: Squid Drill Power Sphere #6. The Squid Drill is a blue squid mini-zord that forms a drill weapon for the Storm Megazord and can combine with the Leo Laser to make the turbine combo. Power Spheres 07 & 08: Minizord Power Spheres #7 & #8. The Minizord is a small humanoid zord that enables the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord to make the Thunderstorm Megazord. 002-3.jpg 002-4.jpg Power Sphere 09: Ninja Scarf Power Sphere #9. Serves multiple purposes. Can be a shield, an offensive throw-weapon or a cloaking device. Power Sphere 10: Bee Spinner Power Sphere #10. The Bee Spinner is a mini-zord that forms a yo-yo weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Power Sphere 11: Sting Blaster Power Sphere #11. The Sting Blaster is a purple horseshoe crab mini-zord that forms a laser weapon for the Thunder Megazord. Power Sphere 12: Spider Catcher Power Sphere #12. The Spider Catcher is a mini-zord that forms a grappling hook weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Power Sphere 13: Super Stamp Power Sphere #13. The only Power Sphere weapon that is the sphere itself. Leaves destructive imprints on opponents. Power Sphere 14: Star Blazer Power Sphere #14. The Star Blazer is a red starfish mini-zord that forms a shuriken weapon for the Storm Megazord. Power Spheres 15-17: Ninja Firebird Power Spheres #15-17. The Ninja Firebird is a firebird mini-zord that enables the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord to combine into the Hurricane Megazord. In Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, the Ninja Firebird was actually patterned after a condor. Hyper Sword The Hyper Zurganezord has an extra Power Sphere named the Hyper Sword. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Power Sphere Zords Category:Zords (Ninja Storm) Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ninja Storm) Category:Special Systems